Dark Hand
by Lhyn
Summary: [COMPLETE] Semua yang ku lakukan hanya untuk melindunginya, meski ia menganggapku aneh sekalipun. Semenjak diriku memasuki kehidupannya, aku selalu melihat tangan hitam di belakang tubuhnya./SasuSaku/Chap 7 UP/(DIANJURKAN UNTUK TIDAK DI BACA !)
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Hand**

 **Author : Banannaa Byun**

 **Disclaimer © Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance & Horror**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Sakura menutup _al-kitab_ yang berada di tangannya. Ia segera berdiri dari bangkunya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa melirik ke samping.

Hari sudah sore namun gadis berambut _Soft-pink_ sebahu ini masih berada di sekitar sekolahnya. Ia berjalan tenang di koridor sekolah yang di terangi cahaya jingga yang menembus kaca jendela.

 **Duk duk duk**

Suara benturan nyaring terdengar di telinga gadis itu. Perlahan langkah dari kaki mungil nan jenjang itu memelan dan berhenti. Gadis itu menoleh ke sisi kiri dimana ada ruang olah raga disisi kirinya.

Mata _emerald_ itu senantiasa mengawasi pergerakan seorang pemuda tampan yang sibuk bermain basket sendirian sampai larut sore. Sakura hanya diam mengawasi pemuda berambut emo dengan wajahnya yang tampan.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir mungil itu sebelum ia kembali melangkah meninggalkan koridor tersebut. Dengan tenang ia melangkah keluar gedung menghampiri seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah bata. Mata _hazel_ itu menatap malas Sakura yang sedang menuruni tangga.

Pemuda itu yang awalnya bersandar pada besi pembatas di sisi tangga pun segera berdiri tegak. Kedua tangannya masih di dalam saku.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali ?"

Sakura mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli lalu memilih berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda itu. "Aku ada urusan sedikit."

Dan selanjutnya hanya di isi keheningan hingga mereka tiba di rumah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori hanya menatap lurus pekarangan rumahnya yang gelap gulita. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Pemuda berwajah manis itu termenung sendirian di teras rumah yang di terangi cahaya lilin.

Mata _hazel_ lembut itu menatap lurus menembus pepohonan rindang di seberang halaman rumahnya. Rumah pemuda itu memang jauh dari pemukiman. Bahkan bisa di bilang di dalam hutan. Tepatnya di sebuah kuil kuno yang berada di puncak bukit.

Seorang gadis berambut _Soft-pink_ duduk mengambil posisi di sebelahnya. Menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menatap Sasori. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Aku hanya termenung."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sasori dengan pandangan bertanya yang begitu ketara di wajahnya. "Apa ?"

Sasori melirik Sakura yang masih menatapnya. "Nasib kita ke depan seperti apa."

Sakura mengendus sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. "Apa kau mau membaca kartu tarot lagi, heh ?" Pertanyaan dengan nada mengejek pun membuat Sasori mengendus menahan tawa.

"Ya, ya, ya... aku tahu disini kau ahlinya."

Sakura tertawa pelan sebelum tawanya berubah menjadi helaan nafas panjang. _Emerald_ itu menyendu menatap tangannya yang berada di pangkuannya. "Aku... membaca sebuah ramalan tadi."

"Jangan bilang kau membaca masa depanmu sendiri."

"Hanya mencoba saja, tapi..." Sakura menarik nafas dalam. "Akan ada sesuatu yang menimpa kita, aku tidak tahu apa itu baik atau buruk. "

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, ia menghela nafas panjang seraya memejamkan matanya. Menjadi seseorang yang memiliki keahlian lebih adalah hal yang begitu berat. Apalagi keahlian itu juga berpengaruh pada keseimbangan antara dunia manusia dan dunia iblis.

Sakura memang bukan biksu ataupun pendeta, dia adalah seorang gadis biasa yang di takdirkan untuk menyeimbangkan dunia manusia dan iblis. Bersama Sasori, kakaknya.

Tidak sepenuhnya mudah karena harus memiliki tenaga ekstra dan kontrol yang baik agar dapat mengendalikan iblis yang memberontak. Namun jika tidak memiliki keduanya, maka bukan hanya dirinya yang bisa terluka, tapi juga nyawanya yang sebagai taruhan.

"Mungkinkah ini ada kaitannya dengan simbol bintang itu ? Bukankah kita juga mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan ritual pemuja iblis itu ?"

"Mungkin seperti itu." Sakura terdiam menatap tangannya kembali. Simbol bintang dengan lingkaran itu adalah simbol milik Lucifer. Mereka menemukan simbol itu yang terukir di tanah di dalam hutan tempat mereka tinggal, namun mereka tidak tahu siapa yang membuat dan untuk apa simbol itu di buat.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, _emerald_ -nya mendongkak ke atas. Menatap kanvas hitam yang bertabur ribuan cahaya kecil yang begitu indah. Ia mengeratkan _yukata_ -nya sebelum menaruh tangannya di belakang tubuhnya, menompang berat tubuhnya.

"Kapan kita bisa hidup normal ?" Guman Sakura pelan membuat Sasori menatapnya.

"Apa kau menyesal ?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Matanya tetap menatap ke atas sana. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin merasakan hidup normal. Seperti... bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang."

Sasori mengendus menahan tawanya. "Kau seperti seorang gadis kesepian, bukankah kau sudah merasakannya ?"

 **Deg**

"hah ?" Sakura segera menatap Sasori yang menatapnya penuh arti dengan serigaian tipis di bibirnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bukankah dia orang yang kau sukai."

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas. " _Nii-san_ !" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, meski begitu samar-samar ia tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali menatap gelapnya malam.

 _Emerald_ itu menatap bulan yang sabit dengan tatapan berbinar hingga tatapan berbinar berubah menjadi tatapan tajam saat ada sosok hitam yang melintas di langit angkasa dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sakura segera bangkit membuat Sasori menatapnya. "Kita masuk, mereka sudah mulai berkeliaran."

Sasori yang memahami maksud Sakura pun mengangguk pelan dan segera bangkit mengikuti Sakura yang sudah masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Konoha Gakuen tampak begitu lenggang, mengingat sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat. Sakura masih diam membaca novel di tangannya. Mengabaikan beberapa siswi yang mengerumuninya meminta untuk di bacakan nasibnya.

"Ayolah, Sakura... Ku mohon, sekali ini saja." Ujar gadis berambut pirang pudar yang sedari tadi menggoyangkan tangan Sakura pelan.

"Ku mohon, Sakura. Hanya kali saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Sahut gadis berambut hijau gelap dengan tangannya yang berada di depan dada.

"Untuk kali ini saja."

Sakura menutup novelnya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap satu per satu gadis yang ada di hadapannya. "Kalian mau apa ?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada kalem.

Gadis berambut pirang pudar itu terlihat antusias. Mata _violet_ -nya berbinar menatap Sakura. "Bisakah kau baca masa depanku ?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bica membaca masa depan Shion- _san_ , aku hanya bisa menebaknya. Dan itu pun bisa berubah jika kau melakukannya secara hati-hati."

Shion merengut menatap Sakura. "Ayolah Sakura, aku ingin kau membaca kartu tarotmu."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Shion penuh arti. "Bukannya aku tidak mau membantu, Shion- _san_ , tapi hari ini aku tidak bawa kartu tarot."

Shion pun menghela nafas kecewa menatap Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Yuki dan Sara yang menatap kecewa Sakura. Namun Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin besok aku akan usahakan membawanya."

Mata Shion kembali berbinar. "Baiklah, besok aku akan kembali lagi. _Jaa ne,_ Sakura." Shion segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kembali menghela nafas panjang dan kembali membaca novelnya.

Sasori melenggang memasuki kelas Sakura dan segera menghampiri gadis itu yang sibuk dengan buku novelnya. "Kita makan."

Sakura menatap Sasori yang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu menutup novelnya dan menyimpannya di laci mejanya dan segera keluar mengikuti Sasori.

Mereka berpapasan dengan sosok yang begitu mereka kenal. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu melenggang begitu saja melewati Sakura dan Sasori.

"Dobe, buku tugasku mana ?"

Samar-samar Sakura dapat mendengar suara dingin nan dalam milik pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Aku tahu kau senang bertemu dengannya. Tapi bisakah kita segera ke kantin, aku sungguh lapar."

Ucapan bernada datar milik Sasori terdengar oleh Sakura membuatnya tersentak kaget. Gadis itu hanya mengendus pelan lalu segera berjalan beriringan ke kantin.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto hanya menguap malas menatap sahabatnya yang berdiri di samping bangkunya dengan tatapannya yang menyebalkan. "Entahlah, coba tanya Kiba. Dia yang terakhir membawanya.".

Sasuke menyengit mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. "Apa maksudmu, Dobe ? Jika buku itu sampai hilang, tidak akan aku ampuni kau." Sasuke segera berjalan ke arah pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipi kanan dan kirinya.

Naruto hanya termenung menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai beradu argumen dengan pemuda pecinta anjing itu.

Pamuda manis itu menghela nafas panjang, ada beban yang ada di pikirannya hingga membuatnya enggan menanggapi ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Kau terlihat buruk, Naruto- _san_."

Naruto melirik pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum palsunya yang terukir di bibirnya. Pemuda bernama Shimura Sai itu duduk di hadapannya. "Apa ada masalah ?"

Naruto menghala nafas panjang sebelum menatap Sai dengan tatapan serius. "Sai, kau tahu."

Sai mengangkat alisnya menatap penuh antusias Naruto. "Apa ?"

"Di apartemenku, ada-"

"Dobe, aku kembali ke kelas."

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke yang menyela begitu saja. Pemuda itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menatap Naruto yang menatap kepergiannya.

"Ada apa dengan apartemenmu, Naruto- _san_ ?" Tanya Sai setelah terdiam beberapa lama akhibat efek Sasuke yang memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Ah !" Naruto tersentak kaget lalu menatap Sai setelah ia tersadar. "Kau tahu Sai, akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan apartemen yang aku tempati."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi ?"

Naruto mengendikan bahunya pelan. "Entahlah, saat tengah malam aku merasa ada yang berkeliaran di apartemenku tapi aku tidak dapat melihatnya."

Sai tampak berpikir sejenak sementara Naruto menghela nafas putus asa. Pemuda yang biasanya begitu berisik kini diam dengan frustasi dan ketakutan yang membuncah.

"Bahkan aku sering mendengar jika pintu apartemenku di ketuk tengah malam, saat aku buka tidak ada orang sama sekali." Naruto kembali menatap Sai dengan wajah horornya. "Dan yang parah, ada seseorang yang mengetuk kaca balkonku. Kau tahu kan, jika apartemenku berada di lantai tujuh dan itu tidak mungkin jika ada orang iseng."

Sai mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar Naruto- _san_ , sepertinya apartemenmu berhantu."

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut _bloonde_ -nya frustasi. "Aku harus bagaimana ? Aku tidak tahan jika seperti ini terus."

Sai kembali berpikir sebelum matanya terjatuh pada bangku yang biasa di tempati Sakura. Gadis yang di kenal bisa membaca masa depan dengan sebuah kartu. Mungkin gadis itu bisa membantu Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kau meminta bantuan Haruno Sakura ?"

Naruto yang sedari tadi menggerutu frustasi kini terdiam mencerna ucapan Sai. "Apa itu bisa ?" Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar. "Bukankah, Sakura- _chan_ hanya bisa membaca kartu saja."

Sai mengendikan bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi ku dengar dia tinggal di kuil. Ku pikir dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di apartemenmu."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan meminta bantuannya kalau begitu." Naruto segera melesat pergi mencari keberadaan Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak di ketahui oleh Naruto.

Setelah berputar-putar di koridor sekolah. Mengunjungi perpustakaan bahkan ke atap akhirnya ia menemukan Sakura duduk di bangku taman dengan Sasori yang bersandar di pohon _Eek_ di samping bangku yang di tempati Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_ !" Naruto berteriak memanggil Sakura membuat dua kakak beradik itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura kalem menatap Naruto yang terengah-engah menata nafasnya kembali. Sementara Sasori hanya diam mengamati gerak-gerik Naruto.

"Sakura- _chan_ , bisa kau bantu aku." Naruto kembali bersuara setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya. "Di apartemenku, ada sesuatu yang janggal disana."

Sakura hanya diam menatap Naruto lalu ia beralih menatap Sasori yang menatapnya. Sasori hanya mengangguk pelan, membuat Sakura kembali menatap Naruto. "Baiklah, Naruto. Sepulang sekolah kami akan ke sana untuk melihat apartemenmu."

Mata Naruto berbinar menatap Sakura dan Sasori bergantian. " _Arigatou_ Sakura- _chan_." Dan dengan segera pemuda itu berlari pergi meninggalkan dua kakak beradik itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continuen**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Dark Hand**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance & Horror**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Seminggu yang lalu_

Pemuda berambut jabrik kuning itu melangkah pelan di jalanan komplek yang sepi nan gelap. Langkah kakinya sedikit gontai karena kelelahan.

"Teme benar-benar keterlaluan."

Uzumaki Naruto mulai menggerutu pelan. Menyalahkan temannya yang membuatnya pulang selarut ini. Pasalnya teman yang ia panggil Teme itu dengan teganya menyembunyikan celana dalamnya. Dan yang parahnya temannya itu menggantungnya di atas pagar balkon kamarnya. "Awas saja. Akan ku balas besok."

Tak lama pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Begitu sunyi nan gelap. Suasana seperti itu membuatnya merinding. Mata _shappire_ -nya menatap liar kesekelilingnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang mengawasi.

"Baiklah, aku tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Langkah kaki Naruto mulai cepat. Ia sungguh ingin segera sampai pada apartemennya. Perlahan keringat dingin keluar membasahi pelipisnya. Dalam hati ia beberapa kali mengucapkan do'a agar ia tidak bertemu apapun di jalanan ini.

Suara detak jantungnya dapat ia dengar begitu jelas di antara suara langkah kakinya yang tergesa-gesa. Hingga akhirnya pun ia memilih untuk berlari menuju apartemennya.

 **Brakk**

 **Blam**

Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya dengan keras. Nafasnya memburu dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Ia masih bersandar pada pintunya. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa yang sedang ku lakukan ?" gumannya memikirkan kenapa ia berlari padahal jelas-jelas tidak ada yang mengejarnya. Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya begitu panas dan berkeringat.

 **Kreek**

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah dapur yang gelap. Ia sedikit menyengit mendengar suara samar dari arah dapur.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur.

 **Kreek**

Kini Naruto mulai menelan ludah takut. Ia kembali menatap ke arah ruangan tersebut. Suara tadi begitu jelas di telingannya. Rasa penasaran pun muncul.

Ia ingin ke dapur memastikan suara apa itu. Namun ia merasa takut. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Naruto mulai melangkah ke dapur. Tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu yang menempel di tembok sisi kiri.

Mata _Shappire_ -nya menatap tajam dalam kegelapan dapur. Tak sepenuhnya gelap, masih ada remang-remang cahaya di dalam sana.

Dengan segera ia menekan saklar lampu begitu mendengar suara yang sama. Dapur jadi lebih terang namun tidak ada siapa pun disana. Matanya menatap ke penjuru ruangan. Ia melangkah pelan mengelilingi dapur. Memastikan apa ada seseorang disana. Dan hasilnya nihil.

Dapur itu benar-benar kosong, hanya ada Naruto seorang. Naruto menepuk pelan dahinya. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh.

 **Kreek**

Naruto berjengit kaget begitu mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh ke wastafel. Tidak ada yang aneh pada tempat pecucian piring itu. Kecuali jendela yang bergerak-gerak pelan di mainkan oleh angin. Bahkan korden kecil itu pun ikut menari pelan.

Jendela kecil itu yang menimbulkan bunyi _kreek_. Kini Naruto tahu dari mana bunyi misterius itu berasal. Segera ia tutup jendela itu dan kembali melangkah ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Naruto menyengit dalam tidurnya. Perlahan pupil itu terlihat di balik kelopak matanya. Wajah ngantuknya mulai menyengit menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang berukuran tiga kali tiga meter itu.

Pemuda itu kembali memejamkan matanya. Memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Besok ia harus sekolah dan ia butuh istirahat penuh.

 **Tap tap tap**

Kembali Naruto membuka matanya. Ia menatap kesekeliling kamarnya. Telinganya menajam begitu mendengar bunyi gesekan pelan dari luar kamarnya.

Naruto sempat berpikir jika ada pencuri di rumahnya. Segera ia bangun dengan perlahan ia menempelkan telinganya ke daur pintu. Bunyi gesekan dan langkah kaki itu masih terdengar. Ia dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara membuka pintunya. Ia mengintip kecil dari cela pintu yang ia buat. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Yang ia lihat hanya ruangan dengan remang-remang cahaya.

Naruto masih diam menatap ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Hingga ia melihat ke bawah dimana ada sebuah kresek yang bergerak-gerak perlahan. Seolah tertiup angin.

Naruto sangat yakin apartemennya tidak memiliki AC ataupun kipas angin yang ia pasang di luar kamar. Ia juga menutup semua jendela yang ada di apartemennya.

Lalu bagaimana kresek hitam itu bisa bergerak. Dan yang paling penting. Dari mana kresek itu berasal.

Segera Naruto menutup pintunya dan melompat ke ranjangnya. Ia menutup semua tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur hari ini.

.

.

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Ia sungguh mengantuk. Hampir semalaman ia terjaga karena kejadian tak mengenakan itu. Jika ini masih berlanjut maka ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" guman Naruto seraya menggesek wajahnya ke meja dengan kasar. "Teme."

Dengan segera Naruto berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelasnya yang ramai akan teriakan siswi Konoha Gakuen.

 **Greekk**

Naruto membuka kasar pintu kelas 3-A. Ia segera berlari ke pojok kelas begitu melihat teman 'teme'nya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Brak**

"Teme !"

Sasuke menyengit lalu menatap kesal ke arah Naruto. Ia melepas _earphone_ -nya. "Jangan berteriak disampingku, Dobe."

"Malam ini kau tidur di apartemenku."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh. Menatapnya dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali lagi ke atas. Kenapa pemuda pecinta ramen ini tiba-tiba memintanya untuk bermalam di apartemennya. Jika saja-

Mata _Onyx_ itu menyipit menatap sinis Naruto. "Kau tidak berniat balas dendam, kan ?"

"Tidak !" sahut Naruto. "Lupakan kejadian kemarin. Kumohon Teme, temani aku tidur."

"Tidak mau." Sasuke kembali memasang _earphone_ -nya di telinganya. Mengabaikan Naruto yang menatapnya kesal.

Dengan kasar Naruto menarik earphone itu dari telinga Sasuke. Membuat kepala berambut seperti pantat ayam itu tertarik. "Sialan ! Apa maumu !" teriak Sasuke kesal.

Naruto menarik kerah Sasuke kasar lalu mengguncang-guncangnya. "Teman macam apa kau, disaat aku butuh bantuan kau tidak mau membantu !"

.

.

Naruto menguap lebar. Ia segera memasukan botol berisi air putih itu ke dalam kulkas. Segera ia mematikan semua lampu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Naruto membuka pelan pintu kamarnya. _Shappire_ -nya menatap sosok yang tidur di atas ranjangnya. Sosok itu membelakangi dirinya.

"Apa-apaan dia. Tadi menolak sekarang malah tidur duluan." Naruto menarik selimut yang di pakai oleh sosok Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Naruto menguap lebar. Ia segera berbaring di samping Sasuke, ikut membelakangi pemuda itu. Perlahan matanya pun memberat dan ia pun jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

 **Tok tok**

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia menyengit menatap ke jendela kamarnya yang tak tertutup korden dengan sempurna.

Matanya memberat memaksanya untuk kembali tidur. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya seraya menarik selimutnya sampai ke lehernya.

 **Tok**

Kembali Naruto terbangun. Ia menyipit menatap jendela di seberangnya. Dalam remang-remang cahaya, Naruto dapat melihat sosok bayangan berdiri di depan jendela seolah mengintipnya dari cela-cela korden.

Naruto masih dalam keadaan mengantuk mencoba melihat apa yang ada di jendelanya. Naruto mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk itu lalu melihat jam weker yang ada di meja samping ranjangnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 0.24 dini hari. Naruto pun bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang. Ia menatap ke arah jendela, tidak ada bayangan yang sempat ia lihat tadi. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. Naruto menoleh menatap ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda ayam itu tidak ada di tempatnya.

Naruto pun kembali berbaring menyambung tidur.

 **Tok tok tok**

Naruto kembali bangun setelah mendengar suara pintu apartemennya yang di ketuk. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, memastikan apa ia tidak salah dengar.

 **Tok tok tok**

Naruto kembali melirik ke jam wekernya. Lalu ia bangun dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu apartemennya.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Siapa yang bertamu pada tengah malam seperti ini ?" ujarnya pelan. Ia memutar pelan kunci pintunya lalu membuka pintu itu.

 **Wushh~**

Angin dingin langsung menerpa tubuh Naruto. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan kedaan saat ini. Sunyi.

Naruto menatap koridor yang tampak gelap lalu kembali menatap ke arah langit malam yang berbintang. Kembali angin dingin berhembus pelan memainkan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan.

Naruto terdiam sekian lama. Ia pun segera menutup pintu apartemennya. Otaknya mulai berpikir.

Tengah malam, ada yang mengetuk pintu. Saat di buka tidak ada siapapun di depan pintu. Naruto mulai merinding. Pikirannya mulai kacau, semua pikiran buruk pun berkeliaran di kepalanya.

 **Greb**

"Gyaaa !" Naruto langsung menampik sesuatu yang hinggap di bahunya. Lalu berjongkok seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Kau ini kenapa ?"

Naruto sadar jika yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, mengatur detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Ia berdiri dengan kaki bergetar.

"Kau menakutiku."

Sasuke menyengit bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Naruto menunjuk pintu di belakangnya. "Tadi ada yang mengetuk pintu."

Sasuke semakin menyengit menatap Naruto. "Mungkin kau masih setengah tidur." Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung mencerna ucapan Sasuke.

Apa maksud Sasuke itu jika Naruto berbohong ? Naruto itu mengigau ? Tapi jika dipikir, sebenarnya Naruto juga masih setengah sadar saat menuju ke pintu. Tapi Naruto berani bersumpah jika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Bauklah, sekarang pemuda rubah itu bergetar ketakutan. Ia melirik ke belakang sebelum berlari ke kamarnya. Menyusul Sasuke yang mungkin sudah terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura hanya diam menatap fokus papan tulis yang berisi rumus rumit karya Anko Mitarashi. Guru matematika yang begitu tegas. Sakura terdiam menatap sosok bayangan hitam yang berada di balik tubuh Anko.

Bayangan itu menatap tepat ke arahnya, menyerigai keji dengan mata merahnya yang menyala. Sakura merasa jika sebentar lagi akan ada sesuatu yang buruk, ia harus bertindak.

Sakura berdiri membuat kursi yang ia tempati berderit keras dalam keheningan. Semua mata menatapnya bingung.

"Anko- _sensei_ , bolehkah saya ke kamar mandi." ujar Sakura pelan dengan senyum manisnya.

Anko mengangguk pelan. "Lima menit, Haruno."

Sakura segera melangkah ke arah Anko lalu dengan tiba-tiba tangan kanannya memegang pundak Anko. " _Sensei_ , ada serangga di bahumu."

Bayangan hitam yang ada di belakang Anko langsung leyap bagaikan debu. Mata Sakura menyipit dengan senyum simpulnya yang manis.

"Ah, terima kasih, Haruno- _san_."

Sakura kembali berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah anggunnya. Tidak ada yang curiga dengan tingkah lakunya. Karena mereka semua menghargai Sakura. Entah kenapa gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu di mata semua murid sekolah bagaikan bangsawan bersama dengan kakaknya Sasori yang pendiam namun murah senyum.

Atau mungkin karena dia bisa melihat _'sesuatu'_ yang tak dapat di lihat mata telanjang orang biasa.

.

.

.

Sasori berdiri tenang di depan bangku Sakura. Adiknya itu sedang sibuk memasukan semua peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas. Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua siswa bergegas meninggalkan Sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Ayo, _Nii-san_." Sakura berdiri lalu melangkah berdampingan dengan Sasori. "Naruto bilang ia akan menunggu di stasiun."

Sasori hanya berguman pelan mengikuti langkah Sakura. Koridor Konoha Gakuen tampak sepi. Mayoritas semua siswa akan segera pulang ke rumah jika hari sudah senja.

Sasori menolehkan ke samping kanan mencari sosok pemuda rubah berada. Stasiun tampak sangat ramai karena bersamaan dengan pulangnya orang bekerja.

" _Nii-san_. Dia ada disana."

Sasori memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dimana ada pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping tiang penyangga. Pemuda itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" _Gommenasai_ Naruto membuatmu menunggu." ujar Sakura begitu ia berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Ah, Sakura- _chan_. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena merepotkanmu." ujar Naruto sedikit canggung.

"Itu bukan masalah Uzumaki. Itu tugas kami." Sasori menyahuti perkataan Naruto. Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam kereta yang akan melaju.

.

.

Sakura mengamati anak tangga yang menuju ke lantai tujuh. _Emerald_ itu berulang kali menangkap _sesuatu_ yang kasat mata berlalu lalang keluar masuk di sekitar tangga.

Langit senja terlihat begitu jelas saat mereka bertiga melewati koridor yang memang menghadap ke luar ruangan.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang berjalan di depannya. Pemuda itu berhenti di salah satu pintu yang Sakura yakini adalah apartemen pemuda itu.

Sasori menyengit menatap Naruto yang mulai membuka pintunya. Ada sosok yang berdiri di samping pemuda itu. Mengamati Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lho ? Pintu apartemenku tidak terkunci." guman Naruto pelan.

"Ada yang salah, Naruto ?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Tidak-tidak. Tidak ada." Naruto pun langsung membuka pintu apartemennya. "Maaf jika berantakan."

Sakura mengamati seisi apartemen itu. Apartemen itu begitu sederhana. Tidak begitu luas juga tidak begitu sempit. Setidaknya tidak begitu sempit untuk tiga orang seperti mereka.

Sakura menyengit melihat kepala yang berada di sekitar sofa yang menghadap ke televisi yang ada di pojok ruangan dekat jendela.

"Teme !" teriak Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada disini ?!"

Sang pemilik kepala itu adalah Sasuke. Pemuda itu menoleh ke Naruto sebentar sebelum kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Sakura merasa panas di pipinya. Sasori menyenggol pinggang Sakura. Gadis itupun segera menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Emh, Naruto. S-sepertinya kami akan memastikannya saat tengah malam nanti. K-kau bisa tidur di kamarmu." ujar Sakura sedikit gugup. Ia tidak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya. Pembawaannya begitu tenang dan kalem. Entah kenapa begitu melihat sosok Sasuke ia jadi gugup.

"Begitu ya." Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham. "Apa kalian ingin makan ? Ku dengar jika melakukan _itu_ membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak."

Sasuke menyengit menatap Naruto begitu pula dengan Sasori.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan _itu_ , Dobe ?" sahut Sasuke.

"Bahasamu sedikit ambigu, Uzumaki."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sasori bergantian. Ada kebingungan yang ketara di wajahnya. "Heh ? Apa ? Benarkah ?"

.

.

.

Keadaan ruangan itu begitu sunyi dengan remang-remang cahaya lilin yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Sakura diam menatap deretan huruf kanji yang tertulis di _al-kitab_ miliknya. Lembar demi lembar ia balik. Ia duduk bersipuh di samping meja untuk mendapat penerangan lilin yang berada di atas meja tersebut.

Sementara Sasori duduk terdiam di samping Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya di atas sofa. Sasori menyentuh salib yang menggantung di lehernya. Perlahan _hazel_ itu sembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Suara jangkrik kecil pun terdengar mengisi keheningan ruangan itu. Cahaya bulan pun menerobos masuk melewati balkon yang sengaja tidak di tutup.

 **Wushh~**

Angin dingin berhembus pelan dalam ruangan itu. Sakura dengan tenang mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap kobaran api pada lilin. Api itu berulang kali bergerak tidak tenang. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasori yang memejamkan matanya.

" _Nii-san_..." panggil Sakura lirih.

"Aku tahu." Sasori masih tenang di tempatnya. Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Suara jangkrik pun tak terdengar lagi. Perlahan api pada lilin itu meredup dan mati membuat ruangan itu gelap seketika.

Angin dingin berhembus pelan di ruangan itu. Sakura melirik jam yang berada di tembok. Pukul 0.24 dini hari. Sakura kembali merunduk menatap _al-kitab_ -nya. Ia mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya.

Ada banyak sekali langkah kaki yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Begitu pula dengan suara gesekan tidak jelas. Suara air mengalir. Sakura membuka matanya dengan cepat.

 **Klontang**

Segera Sasori dan Sakura bangkit berlari ke arah dapur di mana bunyi tersebut terdengar. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya pun kini terbangun. Ia menatap bingung Sasori dan Sakura.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto yang keluar dari kamarnya. Menghampiri Sasori dan Sakura yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Dalam pengelihatan mereka berdua. Mereka menemukan sosok makhluk mengerikan dengan tubuhnya yang kering kurus yang berjongkok di atas wastafel. Mata merah menyala dan telinga yang runcing. Kuku makhluk itu mencakar kasar tembok di depannya.

Makluk itu memiliki kulit hitam dan berbulu dengan serigaian keji yang terarah ke mereka berdua.

Naruto menekan saklar lampu dan ruangan itu terang bersama hilangnya makhluk itu. Naruto melihat sebuah panci yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Ah, pancinya jatuh."

Sakura menyengit merasakan aura yang begitu dingin. Dengan segera ia berlari kembali ke ruang tamu. Dimana Sasuke masih berada di sana.

Dugaan Sakura benar. Disana ada seorang wanita berambut panjang berantakan dengan dres putih lusuh yang kotor duduk di samping Sasuke. _Emerald_ itu membulat. Ia segera menggumankan beberapa do'a yang biasa ia ucapkan untuk memusnahkan makhluk yang memiliki aura negatif.

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan !"**

 **"AAAHHHGGGRRR !"**

 _'Karena duniamu bukanlah disini.'_

Terdengar teriakan pilu yang begitu jelas di telinga Sakura. Dipeluknya _al-kitab_ miliknya dengan erat. Bibir mungilnya masih mengucapkan beberapa doa yang terdapat pada _al-kitab_.

Wanita tak kasat mata itu menjerit kesakitan. Tangan putih pucatnya menjambak rambutnya yang panjang. Perlahan tubuhnya terkikis dan menghilang bagai debu.

Dengan hilangnya wanita itu maka dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke dunia manusia dan kembali ke dunianya. Sakura bukanlah orang yang memusnahkan sepenuhnya sosok mahkluk yang memiliki aura jahat. Dia hanya membakar tubuh mereka. Api itu yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali ke dunia mereka berasal.

"Ada apa ?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura. Pemuda itu mulai berdiri dan melangkah ke arahnya.

Sakura menghela nafas lega kemudian menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu kembali menyengit. Ia merasakan ada sebuah energi yang lebih besar. Energi itu menarik dirinya dengan kuat. Sakura menahan langkah kakinya.

"Sakura !"

Sasori menarik tubuh Sakura dengan keras begitu Sakura berlari ke arah balkon apartemen yang masih terbuka.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ?" tanya Sasori.

"Dari balkom itu. Aku merasakan yang lebih besar." ujar Sakura pelan.

Naruto terdiam mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura. Ia merasa merinding sendiri. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi disini.

Sasori menatap ke arah balkon. _Hazel_ -nya melebar. Ia tidak pernah melihat makhluk tak kasat mata yang di sebut dengan _Akuma._ Begitu banyak _Akuma_ berdiri di depan balkon. Dan mereka semua menyerigai kearah Sasori. Pemuda itu tersentak melihat salah satu dari mereka terbakar dengan tubuhnya yang pelahan mengikis.

Ia menoleh ke Sakura yang menggumankan beberapa doa. Tangannya terjulur ke arah balkon dengan _al-kitab_ yang terbuka.

Satu demi satu _Akuma_ itu mengikis. Suara jeritan kesakitan terdengar memekik telinga. Sasori menggeleng pelan menghilangkan dengungan yang di timbulkan akibat suara dari _Akuma_ yang di bakar oleh Sakura.

Sasori tersentak kaget begitu melihat sosok gadis kecil yang berlari dan berdiri di depan kumpulan _Akuma_ itu. Gadis itu seperti membuat benteng pertahan.

 **Tes!**

 **Tes!**

 **Tes!**

Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura. Matanya melebar melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. "Hentikan, Sakura."

Hidung dari gadis musim semi itu mengeluarkan darah segar yang menetes mengotori lantai dan juga _al-kitab_ miliknya. Bibir itu masih setia berujar sederet doa.

Sasori mulai menyentuh salibnya ikut merapal doa. Ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan energi panas yang seolah membakar dirinya.

Naruto menatap khawatir Sakura yang seperti menahan kesakitan dengan hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. "S-sakura- _chan_." guman Naruto pelan.

Sasuke diam mengawasi apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. _Onyx_ -nya membulat melihat Sakura yang seolah terdorong ke belakang.

"Akh !"

Tubuh Sakura pun terhempas ke belakang. Naruto membulat menatap Sakura yang ambruk. Sasuke segera menahan tubuh Sakura agar tak sampai ambruk ke lantai. Darah segar deras dari hidungnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continuen**

* * *

 **0.0/ ada yg nunggu fic ini ? :v #kagak !#  
**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic seperti ini. :v /**

 **.**

 **Catatan kecil author :**

 **Semua kejadian horor yang ada di ff ini nyata dari pengalaman author sendiri. :v**

 **[RnR]**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 _"Akh !"_

 _Tubuh Sakura pun terhempas ke belakang. Naruto membulat menatap Sakura yang ambruk. Sasuke segera menahan tubuh Sakura agar tak sampai ambruk ke lantai. Darah segar keluar deras dari hidungnya._

 _"Sakura-chan !"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dark Hand**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance & Horror**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

 **Brukk**

 _Al-kitab_ itu terjatuh begitu saja dari tangan Sakura.

"Ugh !" Sasori pun langsung terduduk. Ia mengusap hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Keringat membasahi dahi pemuda itu. Nafasnya memburu. Ia melirik ke balkon itu. _Akuma-akuma_ itu sudah menghilang bersama dengan gadis kecil itu.

Ia segera menghampiri Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, Sasori ?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sasori menyentuh denyut nadi yang ada di leher Sakura. Lalu beralih menyentuh dahi gadis itu. "Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya terkena sedikit. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang begitu mendengar jika Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Uzumaki. Bisakah kau ambilkan segelas air."

Naruto mengangguk dan langsung melesat ke dapur. Sasori menatap Sasuke. "Tolong tahan tubuhnya."

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh Sakura sementara Sasori berada di belakang tubuh Sakura. Sasuke memegang erat kedua bahu Sakura menahan gadis itu agar tetap berposisi duduk.

Sasori menyentuh tengkuk Sakura. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan panas yang tak wajar pada tubuh adiknya. Menghirup nafas dalam perlahan tangan itu menuruni punggung hadis itu.

Sasori menarik kedua tangan Sakura ke belakang. Lalu dengan pelan ia memukul tengkuk Sakura. Dua pukulan untuk bahu Sakura dan yang terakhir ia memukul keras punggung gadis itu hingga membuatnya terbatuk.

Darah keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Menetes mengotori rok sekolah miliknya. Sasori memberi kode pada Sasuke untuk membaringkan tubuh Sakura. Di bersihkannya bercak darah yang ada di bibir Sakura dengan dasi miliknya.

Naruto kembali dengan segelas air putih. Ia memberikan gelas itu pada Sasori. Sasori mengangkat kepala Sakura sedikit tinggi dan meminumkan air putih itu ke mulut Sakura.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap ke arah Natuto. "Aku akan pulang." ia kembali menatap Sakura. "Sakura masih belum sadar."

"Apa tidak apa-apa ?" Naruto menatap khawatir Sakura. Sasori berdiri namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali duduk seraya menyentuh dadanya.

"Ugh !"

Naruto segera menyentuh bahu Sasori. "Sasori, _daijobudesuka_ ?"

Sasori mengatur nafasnya lalu ia mengangguk pelan. " _Daijobu_."

"Kami akan mengantarmu." Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah. Karenanya, Sakura menjadi tidak sadar dan Sasori terluka. " _Gomen_." lirih Naruto.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Ini memang tugas kami."

"Teme, tolong." Naruto segera meletakan tangan Sasori pada bahunya. Ia memapah Sasori keluar apartemen. Sementara Sasuke dengan pelan mengankat Sakura dalam gendongannya. Ia diam menatap wajah sayu Sakura yang tampak pucat.

"Teme cepat !"

Sasuke mendongkak menatap Naruto yang sudah di ambang pintu. Ia dengan segera melangkah menyusul Naruto dan Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu begitu saja. Naruto termenung di bangkunya. Sudah seminggu ini Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Sementara Sasori hanya absen tiga hari.

Selama seminggu ini pula Naruto tinggal bersama Sasuke di rumah pemuda ayam itu. Naruto merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Seharusnya ia biarkan saja tanpa perlu menminta bantuan Sakura dan Sasori.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Teman sekelas sudah menjenguk Sakura dua hari yang lalu. Dan yang ia dengar adalah Sakura yang baru siuman.

"Apa hantu di apartemenmu itu mengganggumu Naruto- _san_ ?"

Naruto melirik pemuda berkulit pucat yang ada di hadapannya. "Sai." panggil Naruto pelan. "Jika kau membuat orang sakit. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

Sai menyengit mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau menjenguknya." Sai mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Apa hantu itu menyakiti seseorang ?"

"Entahlah." Naruto mengendikan bahunya malas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Kau benar Sai." guman Naruto pelan. "Sepertinya aku harus melihat keadaannya."

.

.

Sakura membuka pelan matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia segera duduk di atas _futon_. Selama empat hari ia tak sadarkan diri membuat tubuhnya sakit.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia memang sudah sedikit lebih baik dari pada yang kemarin, meski tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Ia melirik _al-kitab_ yang biasa ia bawa. Pikirannya kembali dimana ia berada di apartemen Naruto.

 **Greek**

Pintu kamarnya bergeser pelan. Sasori masuk dengan membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk dan gelas yang sama-sama di isi air.

Sasori meletakkan nampannya di samping _futon_. "Buka _yukata_ -mu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia perlahan menurunkan _yukata_ yang ia pakai sampai sebatas pinggang. Tangannya menarik selimut menutupi tubuh bagian depannya.

Sasori duduk di belakang Sakura. Tangan kanannya ia celupkan ke mangkuk yang berisi air itu. Lalu ia dengan segera mengusapnya pada punggung Sakura. Berulang-ulang kali hingga membuat punggung itu basah sempurna.

Sakura kembali membenarkan letak _yukata_ yang ia pakai. Sasori mengulurkan segelas air ke Sakura. Sakura segera meminum air tersebut.

 **Braakk**

"Sakura- _chan_ !"

 **Bruusshh**

Cairan putih bening itu keluar dari mulut Sakura. Menyembur indah ke wajah Sasori yang duduk di depan Sakura. Sakura tersentak melihat Sasori yang basah. Segera ia meletakan gelasnya ke tempat semula. " _N-nii-san_... _Daijobu_?"

Sementara orang yang berteriak hanya diam menatap apa yang dilakukan Sakura tadi. "Sakura- _chan_." panggilnya pelan

"Naruto."

Naruto melangkah pelan ke arah Sakura. Ia berjongkok di samping Sasori yang mengusap wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Kau sudah sembuh ?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura kembali meraih gelas yang sempat ia letakan kembali di nampan. "Kau sendirian ?" tanyanya seraya meminum airnya.

"Tidak, Teme masih di luar."

 **Bruuusshh**

Kembali Sakura menyemburkan air itu. Kali ini wajah Naruto yang menjadi sasarannya. Sakura menutup mulutnya. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Asin." ujar Naruto saat cairan itu masuk ke mulutnya.

"N-naruto, _g-gomenassai_."

.

Sakura meletakan pelan nampan yang berisi tiga gelas _ocha_ panas di atas meja kecil. Gadis itu segera duduk seraya menaruh nampan di samping _zabuton_ miliknya.

Meja berbentuk persegi itu di kelilingi oleh empat orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno bersaudara dan juga duo _soulmate_. Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasori berpikir sejenak sebelum menatap ke arah Naruto. "Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu, Uzumaki."

"Apa ?"

"Apa kau memiliki saudara perempuan ?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku anak tunggal."

"Bagaimana denganmu Uchiha ?"

Sasuke menyengit. "Aku memiliki seorang _aniki_ saja."

Sasori menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Sakura. "Kau juga melihatnya kan, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia mengingat kembali dimana ia ada di apartemen Naruto. "Ada seorang anak perempuan di apartemenmu, Naruto. Dialah yang membawa para _Akuma_ masuk kesana."

"Dia juga yang ku lihat menunggu di depan apartemenmu." Sasori berujar pelan mengingat sosok yang berdiri di samping Naruto dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Anak perempuan." guman Naruto pelan dengan pose berpikir. "Bagaimana ciri-cirinya ?"

Sasori berpikir sejenak mengingat rupa gadis itu. Ia memejamkan matanya mengingat memori buram tersebut.

 **Ngiiingg~**

Sasori memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Telinganya berdengung keras. Mengingat rupa gadis itu membuatnya sakit.

" _N-nii-san_ !" Sakura langsung menyentuh pundak Sasori. "Jangan dipaksa !" sebenarnya Sakura juga tidak bisa mengingat rupa gadis itu. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ada sosok gadis kecil di apartemen Naruto.

" _Gomen_ , Uzumaki. Aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya." ujar Sasori pelan. Ia meraih gelas _ocha_ miliknya. Menyesapnya perlahan.

Naruto mendesah kecewa.

"Aku akan mencoba melihat siapa sosok gadis itu." Sakura merunduk pelan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya di apartemenmu Naruto. Itu terlalu berbahaya saat ini."

Naruto menatap Sakura sebelum melirik ke Sasuke yang diam mengamati Sakura. Mata _shappire_ itu menyipit begitu melihat bibir Sasuke terbuka tipis.

"Di rumahku."

Naruto menyerigai tipis. Pemuda rubah itu seolah bisa membaca pikiran sahabatnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang diam menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Apa boleh ?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Kita akan melakukannya di rumah Uchiha."

"Kapan ?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Kamis malam. Pada jam 3.30 pagi hari jum'at. Dimana pintu gerbang dunia lain terbuka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah datang menyambut. Kicauan burung terdengar nyaring di antara pepohonan yang rindang. Udara sejuk berhembus pelan menerpa wajah cantik milik Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu dengan pelan melangkah pada jalanan kecil di pinggir hutan. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia berangkat sekolah sendiri karena Sasori sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia berpikir betapa teganya Sasori meninggalkan dirinya pagi-pagi sekali.

Sakura menaiki anak tangga yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun. Ia mendongkak menatap ke atas. _Emerald_ -nya menyipit begitu melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal.

Bersandar pada _geto_ berwarna merah tua. Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali menaiki anak tangga.

"Kau..." ujarnya Sakura pelan menatap lurus ke arah sosok itu. "Sasuke- _kun_. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Sasuke berdiri tegak. Ia merunduk menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di anak tangga ke tiga dari atas. "Tidak ada. Hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Aa. Begitu."

"Mau berangkat bersama ?"

 **Blush**

Sakura merasa pipinya memanas. "I-iya." Sakura pun melangkah pelan menaiki sisa anak tangga. Ia merunduk menatap sepatunya yang beriringan dengan sepatu milik Sasuke.

Sasuke diam menatap Sakura yang merunduk. Kedua tangannya sembunyi pada saku celananya. "Jika kau berjalan seperti itu, kau akan menabrak sesuatu." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "A-aku tahu." Sakura menggenggam erat tasnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun hingga mereka sampai pada stasiun.

Keadaan stasiun itu begitu ramai. Penuh sesak, bahkan di dalam kereta pun begitu sesak.

Sakura merunduk menatap ke sepatunya yang beradu dengan sepatu milik Sasuke. Tangannya menyentuh dada Sasuke begitu seseorang mendorong tubuhnya kedepan. Sementara Sasuke, pemuda itu bersandar pada pintu kereta.

 _Onyx_ itu tak lepas dari Sakura yang sedari tadi merunduk dihadapannya. Berulang kali gadis itu meringis karena terdorong ke tubuhnya.

"Akh !" Sakura membungkam mulutnya. Ia mencengkram erat kemeja Sasuke. Matanya terpejam.

Sasuke menyengit bingung menatap Sakura. Wajah gadis itu memerah dengan ekspresi ingin menangis. "Kau kena-" matanya menajam manatap pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun yang berdiri di belakang Sakura.

Tangan pria itu berulang kali menyentuh pantat gadis itu. Menahan amarah Sasuke meraih bahu Sakura lalu memindah tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu kini bersandar pada pintu kereta sementara Sasuke mengungkungnya di depan.

"Sasuke-"

Pemuda itu menatap tajam pada pria di belakang tubuhnya. Seolah memperingati pria itu. Sempat berdecih, pria itu memilih pergi dari sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "T-terima kasih." Sakura benar-benar gugup. Posisi seperti ini tidak begitu menguntungkan untuknya. Meski pemuda itu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menghimpitnya namun tetap saja, Sakura merasa terhimpit.

Kereta yang membawa penumpang itu perlahan berhenti di stasiun. Puluhan orang keluar dari kereta dengan terburu. Sakura sedikit saja hampir jatuh tersungkur jika saja tidak ada orang yang menarik tangannya.

"Hati-hati." ujar Sasuke pelan. Ia pun segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya keluar dari stasiun.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali ?" Naruto pun tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dari pintu stasiun bersama Sasori. Sepontan Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura melangkah pelan mendekati Sasori. " _Nii-san_ , kau dari mana ? Kenapa kau tidak menungguku tadi ?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasori menatap Sakura bingung. "Memangnya kenapa ? Aku sudah menyuruh Uchiha untuk menjemputmu. Apa dia tidak berbicara apapun ?"

"T-tapi-" Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Naruto. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya tak menatapnya.

Pipi Sakura memerah lalu ia merunduk. Tangannya perlahan mencengkram lengan Sasori. Sasori mengendus pelan lalu berjalan pergi dengan Sakura.

Sementara Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke. "Oi, Teme. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura- _chan_ di kereta tadi ?"

"Hn."

"Dasar modus."

 **To Be Continuen**

 **0.0 / up again :3 /**

 **Geto : gapura**

 **Kagak nyangka ada yg mau baca+nunggu fic abal-abal ini :v :v :v :v :v padahal awalnya gak ada niatan untuk lanjutin fic ini. Apalagi di publish. :v :v pengennya di biarin menjamur berserakan seperti kebanyakan fanfic lainnya. Eh entah kerasukan apaan kok di publish :v**

 **Terima kasih untuk reader yg mau baca + yang mau review + yang followers + yang favorite + silent reader. Dll terima kasih banyak yang mau menunggu fic ini publish. Gomen, belum bisa bales reveiwnya T.T :v *alasan doang***

 **Oh ya, satu lagi ada pertanyaan yang ngambang di kotak review.**

 **"Author bisa lihat makhluk halus/tak kasat mata ?"**

 **Sebenarnya dulu saat masih jaman sekolah SMP. Author itu sering lihat makhluk kagak jelas. Tapi cuma sekilas. Sering pula barang di rumah jatuh pas author sendirian di rumah.**

 **Juga pernah pas tengah malam nonton tv sendirian tiba-tiba gak ada angin botolnya gelinding sendiri.**

 **Dan yang paling parah pas mau lari, masih pagi buta jam 4. Nunggu sendirian di depan rumah temen. apalagi di depan rumah temenku itu ada rumah yang angker *soalnya belakang rumahnya angker. Tempat berkumpulnya semua mahkluk***

 **Enak2 nunggu kagak sengaja liat ke rumah angker itu ada seperti putih-putih samar yang bergerak di depan rumahnya. Author liat terus itu apaan. Di pikir sorotan senter tapi kok gak ada orang. Diliat kok atasnya berwarna hitam.**

 **Putih2 itu masuk ke rumah angker itu. Karena penasaran yahh author kejar *sebenernya takut, tapi gara-gara penasaran yaa di kejar masuk ke rumah angker itu.* di otak author udah berpikiran macem2. Mikir kalo gimana tiba-tiba ciluk baaa pas author masuk. Tapi kenyataanya gak ada siapa2 cuma ada anak pemilik rumah angker itu yang barusan keluar kamarnya. Pas author tanya ada orang masuk. Dia bilang gak ada. Kan so sweet -_- eh ternyata** **putih2** **itu mbak2 yang suka mondar-mandir di situ.**

 **Yang lucu, pas orang sebelah rumah angker itu buka pintu belakang. Mbak-mbak itu ada di depan pintu. Orang yg buka pintu sama mbak-mbak itu sama-sama kaget. *mungkin mbak-mbak itu kagak ada niatan nakutin makanya kaget sendiri.* dan akhirnya mbak-mbak ngumpet di samping rumah. *kandang ayam maksudnya***

 **Btw. Kok malah curhat -_-**

 **RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **Dark Hand**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance & Horror**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

Kehidupan ini begitu lucu. Mereka semua berpikir jika dapat melihat _'sesuatu'_ yang tidak bisa di lihat orang biasa itu menyenangkan. Mereka berpikir mereka hebat jika memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan seperti itu.

Memiliki kemampuan yang dapat di sebut _sixth_ _sense_ bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Bagi Sakura kemampuan tersebut begitu mengerikan.

Seperti pertama kali Sakura dapat melihat makhluk yang kasat mata. Saat itu ia baru saja menginjak umur tujuh tahun.

Pada saat itu hari mulai senja, Sakura baru saja selesai bermain. Sakura berjalan melewati jalanan pinggir hutan yang biasa ia lewati.

Disanalah ia pertama kali melihat sosok wanita yang memakai kimono lusuh dengan rambut hitam yang terurai panjang.

Wanita itu memiliki tinggi yang mencapai dua meter. Wajahnya tertutup rambutnya yang panjang. Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam, gadis kecil polos itu berpikir kenapa wanita itu bisa setinggi itu.

Namun saat mata wanita itu mengintip menatap Sakura, barulah gadis kecil itu sadar jika yang di depannya itu bukanlah sosok manusia. Dan malam setelah kejadian itu Sakura mendapati demam tinggi yang berlangsung tujuh hari.

Selama dua tahun ia di ikuti wanita berkimono tersebut. Dan selama itu ia selalu ketakutan. Namun setelah itu ia bisa melihat makhluk yang tak dapat di lihat oleh mata biasa. Ketakutannya menghilang begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi detikan jarum jam terdengar mengisi kesunyian ruangan yang di tempati Naruto. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamarnya. Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari mulut pemuda pecinta ramen tersebut.

sudah hampir satu jam ia berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Dan selama itu ia berada di apartmennya. Sesungguhnya ia sedikit merindukan tidur di apartemennya yang sudah seminggu lebih ia tinggalkan. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bersama dengan Sasuke. Ia mengajak Rock Lee untuk mampir ke apartemennya sebelum ia kembali ke rumah Sasuke.

Naruto berbaring miring menatap jendela kamarnya. Ruangan itu terasa sangatlah sunyi, meski samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar suara Lee yang berada di dapur. Cahaya jingga menembus kaca jendela kamar Naruto yang sengaja tidak ia tutup.

Kembali lagi naruto berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Entah kenapa ia begitu bingung. Ia ingin melakukan sesuat tapi apa ?

Pemuda itu bangkit, duduk di atas ranjang seraya menggaruk kepala kuningnya yang gatal. Ia menatap ke pintu kamarnya sebentar sebelum memilih untuk pergi menemui Lee yang berada di dapur.

Naruto menatap Lee yang memakan ramen instan dari ambang pintu. Hari ini Naruto tampak tak bersemangat. Ia juga mendadak tidak berselera dengan ramen.

Tentu saja. Semua pemikirannya tertuju pada apartemennya. Ada apa dengan apartemennya ? dan kenapa harus Naruto ? Naruto tidak pernah merasa mengganggu seseorang, buang air kecil sembarangan. Lalu kenapa Naruto harus di hantui, apa salah pemuda itu sampai dengan teganya para hantu itu menerornya.

"Kenapa semua ini terjadi kepadaku ?" Naruto menatap Lee dengan tatapan memelas. "Kenapa bukan si alis tebal saja." Naruto mengendus kesal sebelum ia melangkah mendekati Lee yang masih sibuk memakan ramennya.

Lee meliriknya sebentar sebelum kembali fokus memakan ramen.

"Hei, kau tidak mau pulang ? Hari sudah senja, aku harus kembali ke rumah Teme sebelum malam." Naruto menarik salah satu kursi disana dan duduk seraya menompang kepala kuningnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto- _kun_." ujarnya dengan mulut penuh dengan ramen.

Naruto berdecak pelan sebelum ia berdiri. "Kutunggu kau di luar." ujarnya seraya melangkah pergi. Ia kembali menengok ke belakang, menatap Lee. "Jangan lupa cuci mangkok yang kau pakai."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia menghempaskan pantanya ke sofa. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal. Seolah ada beban di kedua bahunya.

Jika seperti ini terus, Naruto bisa saja menjadi gila. Siapa yang mau gila karena hantu.

Sementara di tempat Lee. Pemuda berambut boob itu sibuk membersihkan mangkok yang ia pakai. Perutnya terasa kenyang setelah menghabiskan tiga bungkus ramen instan milik Naruto.

Lee mengusap tangannya yang basah pada lap tangan yang menggantung di tembok. Entah kenapa ia merasa merinding menatap sekeliling dapur Naruto.

Tak lama, telingannya mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Ia menatap kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit pintunya. Mungkinkah Naruto tengah mandi.

"Apa-apaan dia itu ?! Tadi memaksaku untuk cepat sekarang dia malah mandi." Lee berjalan mendekati kamar mandi. Sedikit membuka pintu kamar mandi Naruto. Bukan bermaksud untuk Mesum tapi hanya ingin tahu siapa yang mandi.

Lee menyengit. Mata bulatnya semakin lebar menatap isi kamar mandi itu. Ada seorang wanita berambut panjang terurai tengah mandi di bawah shower membelakanginya.

Lee berkedip dua kali, menatap lekat-lekat siapa wanita yang tengah mandi itu. Tangan wanita itu yang awalnya mengusap rambutnya kini berhenti di belakang kepalanya. Perlahan jemari putih pucat itu menyingkap rambut belakangnya.

Lee terbelalak menatap apa yang ada di depannya. Ia tersentak kaget melihat mata merah menyala yang berada di balik rambut wanita itu.

"Gyaaaaaa !"

Naruto yang ada di ruang tamu tergesa berlari ke Lee yang sudah terduduk di lantai apartemennya. Matanya menatap takut kamar mandi. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa Alis Tebal ?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Lee tidak menjawab dan hanya duduk kaku. Naruto yang tidak enak hati pun segera menyeret Lee keluar dari apartemennya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan. Akan tetapi Naruto berusa tidak memperdulikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut. Angin dingin berhembus pelan. Dari ujung jalan terlihat seorang gadis berambut _soft-pink_ yang berjalan lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Haruno Sakura. Kali ini ia pulang sendiri karena Sasori sedang sibuk dengan entah apa. Pemuda itu menghilang setelah menemuinya saat jam istirahat makan siang.

Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan suasa sunyi yang tak menyenangkan. Bahkan lebih dari ini. Ia perlahan menuruni tangga yang biasa ia lewati. Mata _emerald_ indah itu perlahan melirik ke dalam gelapnya hutan.

Ada sesuatu yang seolah menariknya untuk masuk kesana. Mengikuti apa yang menariknya, ia melihat sosok pria paruh baya yang duduk di depan pohon besar dengan membawa dupa.

Sakura menyengit bingung. Ia segera mendekati sosok pria tua itu. "Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini ?"

"Gyaa !" pria itu berjengit kaget menatap kehadiran Sakura yang tiba-tiba. "Kau mengagetkanku." ujarnya menghela nafas lega begitu ia tahu jika yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah manusia.

"Anda belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apapun yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau disini ?! Ini sudah malam. Anak gadis tidak baik berkeliaran malam hari." gerutu pria itu.

"Apa kau memuja pohon ini ? Apa kau berniat memperkaya dirimu dengan memuja pohon ini ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kalem.

"Kau mengganggu saja. Memangnya kenapa jika aku ingin kaya, aku yakin _mereka_ bisa memberiku semuanya." ujarnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Jika yang ada di hadapan pria paruh baya ini adalah Naruto. Mungkin pria itu akan di semprot Naruto dengan makian bernada cempreng. Tapi ini Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pria itu. Mereka percaya jika hal seperti itu akan membuat mereka kaya dalam sekejap.

"Anda boleh percaya bahwa _mereka_ ada, tapi bukan berarti anda harus mempercayai _mereka_. Seharusnya anda percaya dengan _Tuhan_ yang memberi kehidupan."

Pria itu hanya mengendus kesal mendengar ucapan gadis itu. "Memangnya kau siapa ? Jangan sok menjadi pendeta."

"Aku memang bukan pendeta, tapi lebih baik anda banyak-banyak berdo'a kepada _Tuhan_ agar tidak masuk ke dalam Nerakanya." ujarnya berlalu begitu saja dari pria itu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka ingin usaha mereka sukses namun mereka tidak sabar. Itulah yang terjadi, memuja sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada dan salah akan membut mereka dosa.

Langkah kaki Sakura memelan. Ia menatap kaki yang melayang di hadapannya. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Kaki pucat yang di tutupi kimono lusuh. Terlihat lebih besar dari ukuran manusia biasa. Perlahan gadis itu mendongkak menatap makhluk apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Mata _emerald_ itu melebar. Mimpi buruknya selama ini pun kembali. Ketakutan yang pernah hilang pun muncul membuatnya bergetar pelan. Pusing begitu menekan kepalanya hingga semua menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menyengit mendengar ucapan Sasori. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam dengan segala pemikirannya yang sedikit kacau.

"Sakura- _chan_ tidak pulang semalam ?" ujar Naruto mengulangi ucapan Sasori. "Lalu, dimana dia ?"

Sasori menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kau tidak mencarinya ?" ujar Sasuke tidak sabaran. "Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Aku mencarinya, Uchiha." Sasori menatap Sasuke yang tampak kesal. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengendus kesal seraya melipat kembali kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa kau yakin ? Bagaimana jika-" Naruto memasang tatapan horor pada Sasori. "Bagaimana jika dia di culik oleh psikopat ?!"

 **Duak**

Sasuke menendang perut Naruto dengan perasaan kesal. Ada perempatan kecil di dahinya. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, _Dobe_."

Naruto mengelus perutnya, meringis menahan sakit. Ia menatap Sasuke kesal. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya, _Teme_."

Sasori menghela nafas panjang. Ia sungguh memikirkan dimana Sakura berada. Terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan keberadaan Sakura. Seperti yang terjadi dulu. Dimana Sakura pertama kali di hantui oleh wanita berkimono.

Sasori terdiam dengan pemikirannya. Ia mencerna kembali apa yang barusan ia pikirkan. "Wanita berkimono."

"Apa ?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasori yang duduk kaku di bangkunya.

 **Brakk**

Baik Naruto ataupun Sasuke sama-sama berjengit kaget saat Sasori menggebrak mejanya dengan tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu dimana Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Ia celingak celinguk menatap kesana-kemari. Hari sudah siang tapi di dalam hutan tampaknya sangat sejuk.

Mereka bertiga sepakat untuk membolos saat istirahat makan siang. Sasorilah yang memaksa untuk membolos, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Sasuke diam menatap sekelilingnya. Semak-semak yang tumbuh tak beraturan dengan daun kering yang menutupi hampir seluruh tanah yang ia pijak. "Kau yakin tahu tempatnya."

"Hmm, di dalam hutan ini ada makan wanita yang mati saat perang. Dialah yang membuat Sakura bisa melihat sosok tak kasat mata." jelas Sasori seraya melangkah dengan hati-hati. Semak-semak itu menghambat langkah mereka membuat mereka sedikit lebih lama untuk sampai kesebuah makam tua yang tak terawat.

Naruto menatap ngeri pada batu nisan yang sudah pudar dan penuh dengan retakan yang tertutup daun-daun kering. "Kau yakin Sakura- _chan_ ada di tempat seperti ini." ia bergidik ngeri menatap kesekeliling.

Sasori tak menjawab. Pemuda itu sibuk menyingkapi daun-daun yang menutupi tanah hutan itu.

Sasuke yang paham dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasori pun juga segera ikut membantu pemuda itu. Ia mengitari makam itu hingga saat ia menyingkap daun kering dekat dengan pohon _oak_ besar. Ia menemukan tangan pucat. Segera di singkapnya daun-daun yang menutupi tangan itu.

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak melihat sosok wanita berambut hitam dengan wajahnya yang kosong disertai darah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke terduduk begitu menatap apa yang ada di depannya. Sasori bingung menatap Sasuke yang tampak syok. "Kau kenapa Uchiha ?" didekati Sasuke yang kaku. Ia dapat merasakan panas dingin tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mengatur kesadarannya kembali lalu menatap ke depan dimana ada wanita yanh berbaring di hadapannya. Sosok itu menghilang entah kemana.

" _Kuso_ !" Sasuke mengumpat pelan begitu ia merasa di permainkan dengan makhluk tak kasat mata itu.

"Teman-teman !" teriakan Naruto membuat mereka berdua serempak menatap Naruto. "Aku menemukan Sakura- _chan_."

Segera Sasori berlari ke arah Naruto yanv berada di depan semak-semak yang tumbuh dengan liar. Disingkapnya semak-semak itu dan ia dapat melihat Sakura di dalamnya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Tidak seperti tidur ataupun tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura." panggil Sasori dengan nada bergetar. Ia segera mengeluarkan Sakura dari sana. Sasori menatap khawatir Sakura. "Saku." ia menepuk pelan pipi Sakura. Gadis itu bereaksi di luar pemikiran Sasori.

Sakura menangis sesegukan. Berulang kali memanggil Sasori. " _Nii-san..._ " panggilnya lirih. " _Nii-san...Nii-san..._ "

Sasori hilang kendali begitu mendengar cicitan Sakura. Ia dengan segera menggendong Sakura, membawa gadis itu pulang. Sakura harus _dibersihkan_ dari sesuatu yang _buruk_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu tampak gelap, meski remang-remamg cahaya menyelinap masuk dari jendela. Di dalam kegelapan masih dapat dilihat barang-barang mewah berkelas yang mengkilat.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang berjalan santai ke dapur yang gelap. Ia membuka lemari es. Cahaya kuning pun menerangi ruangan itu meski hanya sekilas. Pemuda itu mengambil air dingin dalam lemari es dan meminumnya dua tegukan.

 **Sreet**

Hampir saja ia tersedak, segera kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari. Ia merasa ada sosok yang berjalan dalam kegelapan.

Mata _pearl_ -nya sedikit membulat melihat sosok hitam yang begitu ia kenal. Berdiri membelakanginya.

"Sial !" umpatnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continuen**

 **Telat update/ :3 /O.O/**

 **Hahahaha #tertawanista# Chapter ini pendek yaa... itu karena author sibuk sekarang. Sangat sibuk...**

 **Sibuk main game sampe lupa waktu :3 #tabokrame-rame# habis kalo udah main game kagak jelas pasti bakalan lupa waktu (padahal umur udah tua tapi mainnya macem anak kecil)**

 **Sebenernya author agak berat nulis romance di campur dengan horror. Nempatin adegan romantis di tengah ketakutan itu susah #jambakrambut# kalo udah di romance yaaa romance mulu lupa kalo setannya gak muncul. Kalo di horor malah bingung sasukenya mau di apain #dikardusinmungkin# #PLAKK**

 **Terus pas nulis chapter ini ada kejadian tidak terduga, pas dimana sampe sasori lagi nyari sakura. Author kan haus ambil air dulu. Setelah minum balik lagi ke kamar pas didepan kamar author cium-cium kok ada bau wangi gitu macem melati campur kamboja. Lahh author merinding jadinya sempat gak author lanjutin. Terus pas lanjutin lagi lampu mati, buru-buru keluar kamar sampe nendang botol minuman yang ada di samping kasur. #soalnyaauthortakutgelap# ini juga hari ini baru selesai langsung publish. Gak tau Typho apa nggak. Terlalu lelah untuk chek kembali T.T**

 **Mungkin chapter ini chapter paling kaku. T.T Maaf mengecewakan. Oke waktunya bales Review Chap 3 yang sebenarnya cuma di baca kagak pernah di bales. /O.o/**

 **Psycho-chan :** emmmh, ini telat update kayaknya padahal kan di jatah dua minggu sekali update _ Chap 5 deh update cepet.

 **Aquariuscouple :** hehehe XD ini udah update, telat tapinya :v

 **Ombre** **:** jangan-jangan gendruwo lagi O.o/ ini udah lanjutt.

 **Ranindri :** keluar, meski sedikit berat nulisnya T.T

 **Nurulita as Lita-san :** adem panas O.o liat gituan badan langsung gemeteran.

 **Khoerun904 :** sok banget saskey ini padahal cuma anak ayam doang :3

 **Kiirach :** masa iya :3 gk lah romancenya jangan pengalaman sendiri -_- masa iya author di grope-grope pas naik kereta #plaakkk Arigatou ini udah lanjut :v

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk yang Review. Yang baca. Yang nunggu. Yang favorit. Yang follow. Dll. ketemu dua minggu lagi. Jangan lupa review yaa... Tinggalkan jejak meski hanya "." saja :') #lapopo. Setidaknya itu menandakan kalian benar-benar hidup dan ada #plaaakkk# Bubye :v**

 **Oh ya satu lagi numpang promo dikit ah :v yang mau add fb author 'Dae-Chan' yang mau follow IG author ' banana_byun' new account ini :v :v mari bertemaaannnnn :v :v :v _ _ ^_^ ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **Dark Hand**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance & Horror**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Sakura menatap lurus halaman rumahnya. Angin berhembus pelan memainkan rambutnya yang sebahu. Suasana sore yang tenang.

 _Emerald_ itu melirik pemuda yang duduk di samping kanannya. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu bahkan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Minus blezernya.

Di tengah-tengah mereka berdua ada _ocha_ hangat yang mengepul dan sepiring kue beras. Mereka berdua duduk dalam keadaan hening. Tidak ada dari mereka yang mencoba memecah keheningan.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kini merunduk. Kedua tangannya bergerak gelisah di pangkuan gadis itu. "Ada apa ?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia menoleh menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya. Gadis itu menggeleng kaku. "Ti-tidak." kembali ia merunduk.

Sasuke kembali menatap pohon bonsai yang ada di halaman rumah itu. Di samping pohon itu ada kolam ikan berukuran sedang. _Onyx_ -nya diam memandangi pantulan langit di dalam kolam tersebut.

Sakura melirik Sasuke, ia belum pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke. Mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Bahkan saat mereka berangkat bersama pun hanya di isi dengan keheningan.

Dan sekarang ia berada di posisi yang sedikit sulit. Ia ingin berbicara banyak tapi, Sakura bingung apa yang harus di bicarakan.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menatap kembali ke halamannya. Matanya menyengit menatap sebuah kepala yang mengintip di atas pagar tembok rumahnya.

Makhluk itu menatap ke arah tempat ia dan Sasuke duduk. Bukan ke arah mereka-

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang makhluk itu.

-lebih tepatnya menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia merunduk menatap tangannya yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia mulai memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh makhluk itu. Makhluk itu hanya diam menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang lebar.

Sakura kembali mendongkak menatap kembali makhluk tersebut. Namun, nihil. Makhluk itu tidak ada disana. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah meminum _ocha_ -nya.

Sakura tersentak menatap makhluk yang awalnya berada di pagar kini berdiri di depan Sasuke. Menatapnya dengan matanya yang bulat. Rambut panjangnya terurai berantakan dengan _yukata_ putih lusuhnya yang penuh dengan bercak darah.

Makhluk itu memiliki tubuh kurus kering. Hingga semua tulangnya terlihat. Sakura menatap diam makhluk itu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terdiam. "Ada apa ?" tanyanya bingung.

Tangannya yang berhiaskan kuku panjang yang runcing pun terangkat. Berusaha menyentuh kepala Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura reflek menarik tangan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Makhluk itu kini berganti menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Sasuke menatap bingung Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam bingung akan menjawab seperti apa. Sakura segera berdiri. "Kita ke dalam. Hari sudah senja."

Sasuke hanya diam sebelum ia berdiri dan mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura. Mengabaikan makhluk menyeramkan yang menatap kepergian mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura diam menatap Naruto yang kini menatapnya penuh selidik. Sakura tetap tenang di tatap seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang matanya bergerak meneliti wajah Sakura.

 **Duk**

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, Dobe." Sasuke datang dan membenturkan wajah Naruto ke meja milik Sakura.

"Aduh Teme, Sakit !" Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. "Kau ini kenapa sih ? Cemburu ?!"

 **Blush**

Baik Sasuke ataupun Sakura sama-sama tersipu. Sakura segera merundukan kepalanya. Sementara Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasori mengendus geli melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Kalian berdua diamlah." Sasori pun melerai. "Ah ada satu hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu Uzumaki."

Naruto yang sedari tadi menggerutu seraya mengusap wajahnya pun kini diam menatap Sasori bingung. "Apa ?"

"Soal siapa gadis kecil di apartemenmu."

Naruto pun terdiam sepenuhnya.

"Aku berhasil melihat siapa dia." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Ia memiliki mata seperti mutiara, berambut biru gelap sebahu. Umurnya sekitar 9 tahun." Sakura menatap pancaran mata Naruto yang tampak lain. Ia juga melirik Sasuke yang kini tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Dia sosok dari masa lalu kalian. Siapa namanya ?"

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Ia menatap _emerald_ teduh itu. "Da-dari mana kau tahu hal itu..."

"Jika kau ingat saat kau menemukanku di hutan. Wanita itu yang memberitahuku."

"Wanita yang sama memberikan _pengelihatan_ pada Sakura." sahut Sasori yang duduk di meja belakang bangku Sakura. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal sosok gadis kecil itu." Sasori menatap Sasuke. "Apa dia sosok yang sama yang ada di kamarmu, Uchiha ?"

Sasuke terdiam menatap Sasori yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau menyadarinya juga." guman Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum tipis namun matanya menatap sendu meja Sakura. "Dia Hyuga Hinata. Teman masa kecil kami berdua."

"Semenjak hari memperingati kematiannya. Ia selalu muncul di kamarku." lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa kalian tahu bagaimana ia mati ?"

Sasuke menggeleng spontan. Sementara Naruto diam tak menjawab. Namun sorot matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang lain. Sasori dapat melihat hal itu.

"Kau tahu kan, Uzumaki ?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sakura menatap Naruto kalem sementara Sasuke menunjukan raut tidak percaya pada Naruto. "Kau mengetahuinya, Dobe ?"

Naruto merasakan keringat dingin mulai keluar. Detik berikutnya ia menghela nafas panjang. "Ya... Aku tahu."

 _'Naruto-kun !'_

 _Byurrr_

 _'Hinata !'_

Ingatan masa lalu yang selalu di pendam rapat-rapat oleh Naruto pun kini kembali melintasi pikirannya.

"Aku yang membunuhnya..." guman Naruto. Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berempat. Jam sekolah telah usai. Dan kelas menjadi lebih hening semenjak Naruto mengucapkan hal tabu di antara mereka.

Sasuke menggeram pelan. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia menatap Naruto tajam. "Naruto..." gumannya pelan

 **Duak**

Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya ke Naruto. Sakura menatap kaget Sasuke. Bibirnya terbuka tidak percaya melihat Naruto yang terjatuh dari kursi. Sasori pun tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan memukul Naruto.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura berteriak begitu Sasuke memukul Naruto untuk kedua kali.

"Uchiha hentikan !" Sasori segera menahan Sasuke yang hendak kembali memukul Naruto yang kini kembali tersungkur di lantai.

"Brengsek kau, Dobe. Dosa apa sampai kau tega membunuh Hinata ?!" teriak Sasuke marah.

Sakura segera membantu Naruto untuk bangun. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang jarang ia tampilkan. Tatapan tajam. "Sasuke- _kun_ hentikan ! Emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Sakura sebenarnya tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan memukul Naruto. Naruto menyentuh pundak Sakura. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto kembali menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tahu saat kita bermain di halaman rumah tua milik Danzo- _Ojii-san_ kan ? Disanalah Hinata meninggal."

Mata Naruto menyendu. "Dulu aku begitu pengecut, Teme." ia menatap ujung sepatu miliknya. "Saat itu kau sedang terkena demam dan hanya aku yang bermain dengan Hinata. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Hinata terjatuh ke dalam sumur. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku takut saat itu dan memilih diam."

"Hingga kematian Hinata diumumkan. Pemakamannya di lakukan tanpa jasad Hinata, karena tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana jasad Hinata. Kecuali aku."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap Naruto. Ia merasa di khianati dengan kebohongan besar Naruto. "Aku membencimu."

"Kau membenciku karena Hinata menyukaiku kan, Teme." guman Naruto. "Dia cinta pertamamu, kan ?" Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Dan aku yang membunuhnya. Kau boleh memukulku sampai kau puas."

Sakura terdiam dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya tak menatap ke arah Naruto.

 **Greb**

Sakura berjengit merasakan tangannya di genggam. Sakura diam menatap siapa yang menggenggam tangannya.

Seorang anak kecil dengan tubuh pucat membiru dan tatapan mata kosong menatapnya. Anak kecil itu menarik-narik tangannya seolah menyuruh Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

Ia paham siapa anak kecil itu. Roh dari Hyuga Hinata. Sakura menatap Sasori yang sedari tadi diam menatap roh Hinata. Sasori balas menatap Sakura, pemuda itu mengangguk singkat.

Sakura segera berlari mengikuti roh Hinata membawanya. Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Sakura pun terdiam. "Kejar dia. Aku disini dengan Uzumaki."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura.

Sakura menatap tempat-tempat yang belum pernah ia lihat. Namun ia seolah pernah kesini. Rumah tua yang bahkan hampir roboh. Tangannya tetap di tarik oleh sosok itu untuk berjalan ke belakang rumah itu dimana ada halaman rumah yang luas. Dengan sumur tua yang menjamur.

Roh itu diam menatap kosong sumur itu. "Apa disana ?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Roh itu hanya diam menatap lurus ke sumur itu. Ia segera membuka penutup sumur itu. Namun siapa sangka yang keluar adalah sosok wanita menyeramkan dengan rambut basah terurai.

Sakura kaget melihat hal itu. Tentu saja. Namun hanya sebentar karena wanita itu kembali merangkak masuk ke dalam sumur tua itu. Sakura menyengit mencium bau busuk yang kaluar dari sumur itu.

Samar-samar ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang mengambang di antara hijaunya air disana. Sakura menyadari hal itu. Itu adalah jasad Hinata yang membusuk selama tujuh tahun.

"Astaga !"

 **Krekk**

Sakura berjengit merasakan pembatas sumur yang ternyata rapuh itu mulai roboh membuat tubuhnya tersungkur masuk ke dalam sumur.

Ingatannya terhubung seketika dengan Hinata. Seolah ia merasakan ketakutan milik Hinata saat dirinya terjatuh ke dalam sumur.

Mungkinkah ia juga akan jatuh ?

 _Siapa saja_...

... _Tolong aku !_

 **To Be Continuen**

* * *

 **Kembali dengan cerita ini :v sebenernya author lupa bagaimana jalan cerita fic ini. Sempet berpikir ulang gimana namatin fic ini soalnya lupa.**

 **Jadi butuh waktu yang lumayan lama untuk menulis kembali chap 5. Kadang alur ceritanya yang di buat sering menyerempet ke ff A Second Chance mulu jadi sering ketik-hapus-ketik-hapus gitu. Dan entah kenapa banting setir pula. -_- kan awalnya pas mau tahu siapa anak kecil itu kan mau di buat ritual. Tapi entah kenapa malah seperti ini.**

 **Jadi ritual jam 3nya anggap saja dilakukan Sakura pas dia hilang. Di temani wanita kimono itu.**

 **Ngasal !**

 **Tinggal 2 chapter lagi maka selesai :v jangan terkecyoh sama summarynya :v**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 _ **Krekk**_

 _Sakura berjengit merasakan pembatas sumur yang ternyata rapuh itu mulai roboh membuat tubuhnya tersungkur masuk ke dalam sumur._

 _Ingatannya terhubung seketika dengan Hinata. Seolah ia merasakan ketakutan milik Hinata saat dirinya terjatuh ke dalam sumur._

 _Mungkinkah ia juga akan jatuh ?_

 _Siapa saja..._

 _...Tolong aku !_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dark Hand**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance & Horror**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Greb**

Sakura merasa dadanya sesak. Nafasnya tercekat begitu ada tarikan keras pada seragam sekolahnya di bagian belakang. Rasa sakit begitu terasa di lehernya karena tercekik oleh kerah seragam miliknya.

Tubuhnya di tarik ke atas dengan cepat dan seketika ia jatuh terhempas ke belakang. Menindih seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Dasar bodoh ! Apa kau ingin mati ?!"

Suara bentakan tajam terdengar di telinganya. Sakura mendongkak menemukan sepasang mata _Onyx_ yang menatapnya tajam.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura menoleh ke arah sumur menatap pembatas yang sudah roboh sepenuhnya menutupi sumur. Ia masih syok dengan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Jantungnya berdetak melebihi normal. Ia merasa jika sebentar lagi jantungnya akan rusak.

"Kau baik-baik saja." kini Suaranya terdengar khawatir di telinga Sakura.

Sakura diam tidak merespon. Ia sibuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang seolah pecah berserakan.

"Kalian berdua !" teriakan Sasori membuat Sasuke menoleh menatap Sasori dan Naruto yang baru saja sampai di tempat ia berdiri. "Bagaimana ?"

Sasuke diam lalu menatap Sakura yang sepertinya telah selesai mengatur nafasnya. Sakura mendekat ke Sasori seraya menarik lengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

" _N-Nii-san_ , di sumur itu."

Naruto langsung saja menoleh ke sumur yang di maksud Sakura. "Kau benar." Naruto segera berjalan ke arah sumur tersebut. Menyingkirkan pembatas sumur yang roboh itu dengan hati-hati.

Pemuda itu menengok ke dalam sumur. Yang ia lihat hanyalah air sumur yang berwarna kecoklatan. "Tidak ada jasadnya. Mungkin sudah terurai."

"Tidak. Jasadnya masih utuh, hanya saja membusuk." Sakura menyahuti.

"Tapi tidak ada."

Sasori menatap intens sumur tersebut. Ia sedikit berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi pada sumur itu. Pemuda itu menoleh menatap Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa pembatas sumur itu roboh ?"

Sakura merunduk. "Aku yang melakukannya."

"Dia jatuh ke dalam sumur."

Sasori menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam kini angkat bicara. "Apa katamu ?"

"Sakura terjatuh ke dalam sumur itu lah yang membuat pembatas sumur itu roboh."

Sasori menghela nafas panjang. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena Sakura tidak benar-benar terjatuh ke dalam sana. "Menurutku, jasadnya tenggelam karena ada pembatas yang jatuh ke dalam."

Naruto menatap nanar sumur tersebut. "Maafkan aku."

Sasuke berdecih pelan mendengar gumanan Naruto. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan dari Naruto.

"Uzumaki, lebih baik kau hubungi keluarganya. Tidak ada yang berubah jika kau terus menyesal seperti itu." ucapan Sasori tepat mengenai Naruto. Pemuda yang biasanya _hyperactive_ itu hanya diam seraya mengambil ponselnya.

Sakura menatap sumur tersebut, matanya perlahan berpindah menatap Naruto. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sosok gadis kecil yang berdiri di samping Naruto seraya menggandeng tangan pemuda itu.

 _'Ku harap kau tenang di alammu_. _'_ batin Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian boleh memakai kamarku."

Pemuda Uchiha itu berlalu begitu saja di hadapan Sasori dan Sakura. Sakura menatap kamar bercat abu-abu. Ada satu ranjang besar di ruangan itu. Laci di sisi kanan-kiri ranjang. Lemari pakaian. Meja belajar. Dan sebuah pintu di samping lemari yang Sakura yakini adalah kamar mandi.

Sakura mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia sungguh lelah hari ini. Seharian di sekolah, lalu berlari dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Lalu ikut membantu pengeluaran jasad Hinata. Lebih tepatnya ia berdiri menatap beberapa orang berseragam masuk ke dalam sumur tua tersebut.

Tapi ia juga ikut upacara kematian Hinata sehingga Sakura terlambat pulang kerumah. Bahkan ini sudah jam sepuluh. Kalaupun Sakura ingin pulang, mungkin bisa saja ia lakukan. Tapi, karena ucapan Sasuke yang memaksa mereka untuk bermalam di rumahnya. Apa boleh buat ?

Sakura menatap foto yang ada di atas laci. Ia meraih foto tersebut. Foto itu adalah foto masa kecil Sasuke. Naruto dan Hinata. Dimana latar foto tersebut di sebuah taman. Sakura menebak usia mereka sekitar tujuh tahun.

"Eh ?" Sakura terdiam menatap foto itu yang sedikit miring. Sakura membuka bingkai foto tersebut, bermaksud membetulkannya. Namun sebuah foto lain di dalam foto tersebut membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya.

Foto seorang gadis kecil cantik yang memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna biru gelap. Mata _Amethyst_ -nya menyipit dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

Hyuga Hinata.

Gadis itu benar-benar di sukai oleh Sasuke. Ada perasaan sesak yang tidak di sukai Sakura. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan menjengkelkan di dadanya. Segera ia perbaiki foto tersebut dan meletakannya di atas laci.

Ia mencari sosok Sasori yang menghilang dari pandangannya. Sasori berdiri diam di depan balkon, menatap langit malam.

" _Nii-san_ , apa yang kau lakukan ?" Sakura mendekati Sasori yang tampak termenung.

"Selama ini, di langit malam seperti ini. Kita bisa melihat banyak makhluk aneh yang berkeliaran." Sasori menghela nafas panjang. "Terkadang aku merasa lelah melihat mereka."

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Aku sempat berpikir jika kau merasa kesepian _Nii-san_."

Sasori berdesis pelan lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. "Lebih baik seperti ini, dari pada kau yang cemburu tidak jelas."

 **Blush**

"A-apa maksudmu ?!"

"Aku bisa melihat jelas jika kau sedang kesal." Sasori tertawa membuat Sakura menatapnya kesal. Hanya di depan kakaknya ia bisa berekspresi bebas. Karena yang di lihat kebanyakan orang adalah wajah kalem di sertai senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit. Tidak banyak menampilkan ekspresi di depan umum.

 **Cklek**

Mereka berdua berhenti seketika melihat pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sosok Sasuke. " _Okaa-san_ membuatkan makan malam. Kalian turunlah."

"Kami akan turun." Sahut Sasori sementara Sakura berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan mata _Amethyst_ -nya menyengit menatap ruangan yang kini ia masuki.

Ada getaran aneh yang ada di dadanya. Hawa dingin menyesakan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. "Neji- _nii_ tinggal sendirian di rumah ini ?"

Neji menatap gadis yang usianya baru menginjak umur empat belas tahun. Hyuga Chisaki, adiknya."Tentu saja."

Mereka baru saja pulang dari pemakaman Hinata-sepupunya. Dan Chisaki memilih untuk bermalam di rumah kakaknya.

"Kau tidurlah di kamarku, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu." Neji melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Chisaki yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan memilih masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Kamar itu luas meski tak seluas kamarnya yang ada di kediaman Hyuga. Dengan satu ranjang besar, lemari dan satu meja kecil di sisi kiri ranjang.

Segera ia tanggalkan jaket yang ia kenakan sedari tadi. Gadis itu melempar asal jaket tersebut ke atas ranjang lalu di susul tubuhnya yang jatuh ke atas kasur.

Gadis itu benar-benar lelah. Ia butuh istirahat sekarang juga. Di tatapnya langit-langit kamar Neji yang gelap. Ia sengaja tak menghidupkan lampu kamar tersebut.

Mata _Amethyst_ -nya membulat sempurna. Bibirnya pun kaku seketika. Ia merasa sesak di dadanya di sertai tubuhnya yang kaku untuk di gerakan. Perlahan keringat dingin pun keluar membasahi dahinya.

"A-a."

Disana.

Tepat di atasnya ada sosok yang merangkak di langit-langit kamar itu. Memakai gaun lusuh berwarna putih dengan bercak darah di mana-mana. Rambutnya terurai berantakan menjuntai ke bawah. Dengan kulit putih pucat yang tampak kering.

Kuku hitam panjang itu mencakar pelan langit-langit itu menimbulkan suara menyakitkan untuk telinga gadis berumur empat belas tahun itu.

Bau amis pun manghampiri hidung Chisaki. Tetes-tetesan darah dari wajahnya pun menetes asal mengenai tubuh Chisaki.

Air mata pun mulai menetes begitu sosok menyeramkan itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang kosong dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Wajahnya bagai melepuh berwarna merah di sertai darah. Dengan mulutnya yang lebar hingga ke telinga.

Roh Chisaki terasa melayang saat kepala dari sosok itu terlepas dan jatuh menimpanya.

"Kyaaaaaaa !"

Dan saat itu ia mendapatkan kembali suaranya.

 **Brakk**

Detik berikutnya Neji datang mendobrak asal pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu berlari menghampir Chisaki yang ketakutan di atas ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

Chisaki diam dan menangis sesegukan. Tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan di pelukan Neji. Sama halnya dengan Neji yang tubuhnya gemetar. Ia sama takutnya begitu mendengar Chisaki yang berteriak-teriak di kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_ disini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menutup pelan pintu kulkas. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lelah. Ia ingin tidur namun matanya enggan untuk terpejam. Gadis itu bersandar pada pintu kulkas. Helaan nafas terdengar, seolah memberitahu bahwa ia benar-benar lelah.

"Kau belum tidur ?"

Sakura menegakan tubuhnya. Ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda di ambang pintu dapur. "Belum." jawab Sakura pelan.

Gadis itu segera pergi begitu pemuda bernama Sasuke itu masuk ke dalam dapur. Tangannya di raih saat melewati pemuda itu.

"Tunggu !"

Sakura segera menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke. Gadis itu memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan Pemuda itu.

"Ada apa ?"

Sasuke meneliti wajah Sakura. "Kau menghindariku ?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya. "Tidak, aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Bohong." sahut Sasuke cepat. "Semenjak makan malam, kau terus menghindariku. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak sadar, Haruno."

Sakura merunduk mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia memang sedang menghindari pemuda itu. Sakura tidak mau berlama-lama berurusan dengan pemuda di depannya.

Sakura tahu jika alasannya terdengar konyol. Benar kata Sasori jika Sakura cemburu pada orang yang telah mati. Tapi tetap saja, ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang tidak bisa melupakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tercubit. Meski itu secara tidak langsung di lakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ada alasan untuk menghindarimu."

Bohong.

Batin Sakura berteriak kencang. Kini ia berbohong dan Sakura yakin jika malaikat tuhan mencatat kebohongannya.

"Sakura."

"Maaf, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku harus tidur sekarang." Sakura segera melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Baru lima langkah tubuhnya di tarik dan di hempaskan ke pintu kulkas.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ ?"

"Berhenti menghindariku, Haruno !"

Jujur saja Sakura takut melihat Sasuke yang tampak menahan amarah. Tapi darimana amarah itu ? Tidak, Sakura tidak boleh diam saja. Ia harus mengucapkan sesuatu agar ia bisa dari situasi tak mengenakan ini.

"Aku menghindar atau tidak, bukankah..." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "...tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Sasuke terdiam kaku. Ia menatap Sakura kosong. Seolah apa yang di katakan Sakura itu benar. Seolah apa yang di katakan Sakura adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Tapi, bukankah memang seperti itu.

Sakura menghindar atau tidak itu urusan gadis itu, dan bukan urusannya. Karena itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau..."

Sasuke bisa merasakan pahit yang entah sejak kapan muncul di hatinya. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengurung Sakura.

"Lupakan." Sasuke segera berbalik, berniat beranjak dari sana.

"Apa kau..."

Suara gadis itu terdengar lagi, membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Tapi tidak berbalik.

"Apa kau... Menaruh perasaan suka kepadaku ?" ujarnya lirih seperti suara bisikan. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengungkapkannya. Jika itu bisa membuatnya lega, Sakura akan mengungkapkannya sebanyak apapun.

Sakura merunduk menatap kedua kakinya yang telanjang dan hanya mengenakan kaos kaki saja. "Sebenarnya... Aku dari dulu menyukaimu." tangan Sakura saling bertautan menandakan jika ia gugup. "Sejak aku melihatmu saat pertama kali sekolah, aku sudah... Menyukaimu."

Sasuke tidak bergerak dan tidak berbalik. Hanya diam tak merespon ucapan Sakura, seolah menunggu Sakura selesai dengan apa yang ingin di ucapkan.

"Maaf jika ucapanku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi terima kasih kau mau mendengarnya." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "L-lagi pula aku tidak berharap mendapatkan balasanmu. Karena a-aku tahu jika kau menyukai seseorang."

Sakura segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun sekali lagi ia di hempaskan ke pintu kulkas, tapi kali ini lebih lembut dari yang pertama.

"Sasuke...- _kun_?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang merunduk di depannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia masuk dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ini pertama kalinya ia di peluk oleh seorang pemuda selain kakaknya. Apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang kau sukai.

"Sa-"

"Tetap seperti ini, Sakura." gumanan Sasuke membuat Sakura hanya diam. Pemuda itu menumpu kepalanya di bahu mungil Sakura. "Aku lelah."

Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan gumanan lirih Sasuke. Lalu perlahan kedua tangan itu melingkar ke tubuh pemuda itu. Sakura mengelus pelan punggung Sasuke, memberi kenyamanan pada pemuda itu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

 **To Be Continuen**

* * *

 **O.o/ why ?**

 **Lama ya ? Maaf yaa baru update sekarang. T.T**

 **Author akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang entah kenapa menyebalkan. Jadi yaa... Tidak bisa update. Tidak bisa bikin ff baru.**

 **Intinya... Lupa segalanya lah...**

 **Tapi berkat baca review, author langsung bertekat untuk menyelesaikan ff yang masih punya hutang.**

 **Author bakal lanjutin ff bersambung yang masih menggantung. Akan author tamatkan.**

 **Lalu saran dari seseorang-entah siapa itu namanya lupa- makasih masukannya. Karena masukanmu aku jadi ngedit ulang kata-kata ambigu yang gak kamu pahami.**

 **Gak bisa balas review. Tapi tetap aku baca semua kok. Karena satu review itu sudah bikin author semangat untuk menulis.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih yang masih menunggu lanjutan fic yang kayak gini.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ , i-ini tidak baik."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya namun di raih kembali oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatapnya sayu membuat wajah Sakura memanas.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Kenapa ?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ini bukanlah hal yang baik untuk di lakukan. Jadi ia menghalangi apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke padanya. Misalnya menciumnya ?

Sudah jelas jika niat pemuda di depannya ini akan menciumnya. Tapi Sakura belum siap akan hal itu. Di tambah hubungan mereka hanya seorang teman. Teman yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya.

Lupakan yang terakhir karna kini ia sedang di cium oleh pemuda itu. Ciuman lembut dan ringan.

Sasuke menyatukan dahinya pada dahi Sakura. Ia memejamkan matanya meresapi apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Haruno Sakura..." nafasnya sedikit tersendat di tenggorokannya. "...aku menyukaimu."

Telinga Sakura berdengung mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia merasa kakinya menjauhi tanah yang ia pijaki.

Sakura tahu jika Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang serius. Dan barusan ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau..."

 **Brak**

Suara pukulan yang cukup keras membuat mereka saling menoleh dan melepaskan diri. Bisa di lihat sosok Sasori yang berdiri di samping meja makan. Menatap datar mereka berdua.

"Sakura, bukankah ini sudah melewati jam tidurmu ?" tanya Sasori kalem membuat Sakura merunduk malu.

Sasori menatap Sasuke yang berdiri seolah ia tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun. "Uchiha- _san_ , bukankah tadi itu tindakan yang kurang baik ?"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya berguman lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan kakak beradik itu.

Sasori hanya mengendus lalu segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang ia yakini wajahnya memerah malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 7-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto merasa kehidupannya kembali normal. Terutama di apartemennya. Ia merasa sangat tenang karena ia bisa tinggal tanpa ada gangguan dadi makhluk tak kasat mata.

Perasaannya juga lega karena bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia pendam bertahun-tahun. Meski Sasuke sempat memusuhinya tapi pemuda itu kini melupakan kejadian yang telah lalu.

Ia bahkan hampir saja masuk penjara jika kedua orang tua Hinata tidak memaafkannya. Mereka memaklumi apa yang Naruto lakukan, meski sedikit kecewa.

Lalu nama Sakura pun masih jadi pembicaraan hangat di kalangan para murid perempuan. Dimana mereka hanya membicarakan bagaimana pintarnya gadis itu membaca sebuah kartu.

Dan seperti biasa pula, Sakura di kerubungi para murid perempuan yang berebut meminta di baca kartunya.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan mencoba melerai karena dari sekian banyak tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Aku duluan, kau kan datangnya akhir."

"Hei ! Aku yang sedari tadi disini jadi aku."

"Aku yang terlebih dahulu."

"Kau ada di belakangku. Kau seharusnya yang terakhir."

"A-ano..." Sakura bingung bagaimana melerai mereka yang mulai beradu argumen. Lagi pula Sakura sudah lama tidak membawa kartu tarot. Meski _al-kitab_ tetap ada di genggamannya.

"Bisakah kalian pergi."

Suara datar nan dingin itu menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Dan serempak mereka menatap ke arah sosok pemuda tampan yang menatap mereka datar.

Pemuda itu mengabaikan murid perempuan yang sibuk mengaguminya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Di tariknya gadis itu untuk berdiri dan melangkah mengikutinya.

"Kalian mengganggu kekasihku." ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan gerombolan itu.

"APA ?!"

mereka semua terkejut secara bersamaan. Banyak orang yang tidak percaya jika mereka menjalin hubungan. Bukankah mereka tidak saling menyapa di sekolah ?

"Sejak kapan ?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya menatap murid perempuan yang kini berisik membicarakan hubungan adiknya dengan si Uchiha.

"Hei, memangnya sejak kapan ?" Naruto yang memang memiliki jiwa penasaran yang tinggi pun bertanya pada Sasori.

"Sudah dua minggu."

"Dua minggu katamu !" Naruto berteriak lalu ia menggebrak mejanya. "Awas kau Teme. Akan ku habiskan uang sakumu." Naruto dengan langkah bersungut-sungut pun pergi dari kelas. Kemungkinan ia akan mencari sosok Sasuke yang entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok gadis berambut coklat panjang membasuh kedua tangannya di wastafel. Ia juga membasuh wajahnya yang tampak lelah. Di raihnya handuk kecil yang terlipat rapi di samping wastafel.

Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya yang tampak lelah. Hampir dua minggu ia begadang karena tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Dua minggu ia seperti di kejar-kejar oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah ada.

 **Bhuk**

Hyuuga Chisaki menoleh cepat kebelakang begitu mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. _Amethyst_ itu menatap takut. Di tambah cahaya kamar mandi yang remang-remang membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

 **Dheg**

Ia merasa tubuhnya panas dingin melihat sesuatu yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Berwarna hitam dan tak bergerak.

Chisaki mulai berjalan mundur menuju ke pintu kamar mandi. Ia harus cepat pergi sebelum _entah-apa-itu_ melihatnya. Chisaki yakin jika yang di pojok itu memiliki kepala yang tertutup rambut.

Bentuknya seperti manusia yang meringkuk dengan wajah yang di tenggelamkan ke lengan yang di tumpu di atas lutut.

Nafas Chisaki terasa terhenti melihat makhluk itu mulai bergerak mengangkat kepalanya yang gelap. Sedetik kemudia matanya pun menyala merah membuat Chisaki reflek berteriak kencang.

 **Brakk**

"Chisaki !"

Neji melihat adiknya yang berteriak-teriak di pojok ruangan. Ia begitu ketakutan akan sesuatu. Neji datang dan memeluk gadis empat belas tahun itu yang berontak.

"Tenanglah, _Nii-san_ disini."

Takut.

Neji sangat takut jika terjadi apa-apa kepada adiknya. Mungkin lebih baik mereka segera pergi meninggalkan tempat mengerikan ini. Atau adiknya akan gila karena ketakutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mansion Hyuuga ?"

Sasori mengangguk mantap. Ia menatap Sakura yang mengamati selembar foto di tangannya. "Mereka bilang jika mereka sering di ganggu oleh makhluk tak kasat mata. Hingga anak bungsu dari keluarga itu sakit karena ketakutan."

"Hyuuga ?" Sakura menatap Sasori. "Itu berarti masih satu kerabat dengan Hinata ?"

Sasori mengangguk. Ia meraih gelas _Ocha_ miliknya lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Menikmati rasa nyaman yang di hasilkan oleh _Ocha_ tersebut. Manik _Hazel_ -nya masih setia mengamati Sakura yang diam menatap selembar foto.

"Penuh."

Sasori meletakan gelas _Ocha_ -nya begitu melijat Sakura menaruh selembar foto sebuah mansion megah.

Jari mungil itu menunjuk ke salah satu jendela yang ada di sudut rumah tersebut. Tambak gelap dan buram. "Ada seorang wanita di kamar ini, tapi keadaannya tragis. Wajahnya hancur dengan leher yang hampir putus. Dia memakai gaun pengantin yang sobek dan dipenuhi darah."

Lalu tangan itu beralih menunjuk sebuah pohok _Oak_ yang ada di samping halaman. "Ada sosok pria berambut panjang yang berdiri di bawah pohon ini. Tubuhnya hitam dipenuhi dengan luka bakar."

Kembali jari itu pindah menunjuk atap mansion itu. "Ada sebuah burung hantu besar yang berdiri di atap mansion. Dan di dalamnya, banyak sekali makhluk tidak jelas."

Sasori meraih tangan Sakura. Menghentikan Sakura yang mulai mencoba _melihat_ lebih dalam. "Cukup Sakura." Sasori mengambil foto itu. Mengamatinya cukup lama. "Mereka meminta agar rumah ini di _bersihkan_." Sasori menghela nafas panjang. "Aku seperti paranormal saja."

"Kalau _Nii-san_ paranormal maka aku praktisinya." Sakura mulai termenung dengan apa yang terjadi pada rumah itu. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan _Nii-san_?"

"Kita menunggu saja perintah dari tetua menyebalkan itu." Sasori kembali menyeruput _Ocha_ -nya. Baru dua minggu mereka beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan masalah Naruto, kini mereka berhadapan dengan masalah yang sidikit lebih berat.

Dan kenapa pula orang yang terlibat masalah itu adalah seorang Hyuuga, kerabat Hinata. Sasori melipat tangannya di depan dada memikirkan hipotensis yang ada di otaknya.

Jika yang bermasalah adalah keluarga Hyuuga, terlebih kerabat dekat Hinata pasti akan ada hubungannya dengan dua orang itu.

Sasori memiringkan kepalanya. Dua orang itu sangat dekat dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Mungkin mereka bisa membantu.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus melibatkan dua orang itu lagi." guman Sasori di sertai dengusan pelan.

"Siapa ?" tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Sasori tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau kenal dengan mereka."

Semoga saja mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **O.o/**

 **Oke, ini memang ending paling gk masuk akal -_- author udah buntu bagaimana namatin fic ini. Jadi seadanya saja. Sebenarnya mau di discontinuen tapi... Yahh di up aja meski jelek daripada menggantung. Karena di gantung itu tidak enak, author tahu bagaimana rasanya itu T.T**

 **Sebenarnya ficnya sudah selesai setengah, tapi karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, di kejar-kejar tugas menumpuk yang buru-buru di setorkan. Dan sibuk bermain game (yang katanya menyebalkan). Karena author butuh hiburan.**

 **Dan saat author ingat akan update fanfic. Filenya menghilang -_- itu lah yang membuat author menulis ulang chap terakhir yang bahkan author lupa bagaimana alur dan plotnya.**

 **Author memang memiliki penyakit pikun yang keterlaluan hingga kadang lupa menaruh barang-barang author.**

 **Di tambah laptopnya juga terkena virus. Jadi aplikasi+data2 penting author hilang dan gak bisa di buka. Termasuk file fanfic ini.**

 **Maaf, author tahu kalo author ceroboh karena belum membackup semua datanya. Jadi terpaksa instal ulang dan bersih tanpa sisa.**

 **Sekali lagi author minta maaf jika ficnya mengecewakan. Author janji akan buat fic baru lagi pluss update cerita yang masih menggantung. T.T**

 **Terima kasih yang udah mau baca+review+fav+follow fic author yang seperti ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic author yang lain T.T**


End file.
